Reunions Shared
by purplebeltpanda13
Summary: Team RWBY reunites in Mistral, bringing high emotions and gleeful embraces. Well, mostly gleeful. Ongoing, will be updated when I have time to write/ type. Contains Whiterose and Bumbleby. Team RNJR and Uncle Qrow but there isn't any room. Rated T just in case.
1. 1

**A/N- this story is something I've been working on at school. I don't have a ton of time to type so I'm hoping to update at least once a week. This chapter is pretty short, but I was wanting to get something out.**

Ruby was curled up under the sheets of her bed in the hotel. She had been in Mistral for over a week now and was unsure what to do next. Team RNJR would and Qrow would be would have a meeting with Professor Lionheart. They would then see how to proceed from there. However, Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. She wasn't sure whether it would be good or bad. "With our luck," Ruby muttered, "the professor is working with Cinder and co."

As she finished, Nora walked in. "Hey Ruby, are you awake?"

"Yeah,"yawned.

"We were going to the café down the street for breakfast, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be over to your room in about 15 minutes."

"Okay," Nora smiled as she left the room.

Ruby got dressed and scribbled a note to her uncle

 _I went out to breakfast with the crew. We'll be back in time for our meeting with lion-dude. -Love Ruby_

She put the note on her bed and left . Little did Ruby know, however, that things were going to happen soon that would changer her world.

 **to be continued...**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review :) I hope you have a great day/ night.**


	2. 2

**A/N I'm sorry this is so late. I meant to update this a couple days ago but I didn't have time to type it out. If all goes to plan, I'll be able to type a couple chapters tonight. Please enjoy :)**

Yang rode through Mistral going up and down every street multiple times over. She had been searching for her sister for over two hours when she heard voices arguing.

"All I'm saying is that you can't put healthy additives into someone's pancakes without telling them. That's cruel and unusual-"

"Nora," Ren interrupted.

"I'm just sayin'."

Yang smiled. She hadn't seen anyone from Beacon in almost a year. "If Ren and Nora are here," Yang muttered to herself, "Then Ruby should be here too!"

Yang rode closer to the café, her heart pounding.

"How could you even tell?" another voice asked.

"Ren always makes his pancakes the same way, therefore, they taste the same. When he added the additive, it changed the proportions ever so slightly, changing the taste." Nora ranted

"You seem to have thought this over."

"I have"

Yang proceed to get as close as she could to her friends. Close enough that she could see the table where the 4 were sitting. Nora, Ren and Jaune were in an argument, presumably still about pancakes. Then there was Ruby. Yang's breath caught seeing her little sister.

Ruby looked up at the remaining members of Team JNPR and smiled a sad smile. Then she looked back at her food. Even though her friends had brought her into her into their team, at times she felt like an outsider. This was one of those times. It wasn't that she didn't like these people, she just missed her team, her friends, her family.

Ruby looked out at the street, watching the few cars that passed on the road. The lack of cars made Ruby started to zone out. So much so she almost missed the girl with the blonde hair on a motorcycle across the street.


	3. 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had finals and stuff. School ends this week though!**

A sudden noise shocked Ruby out of her trance. Yang had accidentally hit the horn on her bike. "Yang," Ruby whispered, confused, as the two girls locked eyes. Her expression shifted from sad to confused to ecstatic in less than 10 seconds. Ruby ran to her sister, almost faster than her semblance had ever allowed.

Yang gave her sister a hug and whispered, "I love you too," causing both girls to cry.

"I missed you so much. So so much."

"I missed you too."

The two girls stood there, in the middle of the thankfully vacant road, sobbing into each other's shoulder.

Juane, Nora, and Ren walked over to the two girls who had since let go. Ruby now was holding on to her sister's left hand.

"Hey guys!" Yang exclaimed.

"Nice to have you back," Jaune said, clapping Yang on the shoulder.

The five turned and walked back to the café.

"Waiter, may we have another chair, please?" Nora asked.

"Sure"

The five friends ate their food, talking about the rood and making puns. (Though that was mainly Yang.) They were careful to avoid touchy subjects such as Beacon or the journey to Mistral. Those were topics to be discussed later but, for now, they enjoyed eachother's company.

By 10 am, they decided to head back to the hotel. Yang would stay with Ruby, as 1) there wasn't any space in the Team JNPR room and 2) Ruby was her sister.

"If anyone else wants to come hint hint, we're gonna need another room," Yang said, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Although, Ruby's laugh seemed somewhat forced. I'll have to talk to her about that later, Yang thought.

 **A/N I've fixed the mistake with the chapters, sorry about that.**


	4. 4

**A/N This chapter is pretty short but the next one is longer and after that, some real fun stuff starts happening. If you have anything you want me to add, tell me. I'll try to update again soon. Enjoy :)**

After Yang had taken a shower, she decided to check on her sister. She came out and found Ruby content, working on her prosthetic.

"This thing is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, continuing to work on the arm.

"That reminds me, I was hoping you could add something?"

"An actual finger gun? 'Cuz I already added that," Ruby smiled.

"How did you-?"

"Instinct," Ruby beamed.

Yang waited for Ruby to finish upgrading her arm and then put it on. Yang thanked her sister and returned to the bathroom to put some light makeup on.

When she returned, she found Ruby curled up in a blanket at the head of the bed. That was a key sign to Yang that Ruby was upset. When Ruby was little, she would wrap herself in her cape and as many blankets as she could when she was upset.

"Ruby?"

The young girl just sat there, staring off into space.

Lucky, Yang knew what to do. She put a pair of headphones on Ruby's head and played a playlist called _Ruby's Happy Songs._

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how you liked it. :)**


	5. 5

**A/N Hey guys! Good news and bad news. Bad news- I thought this was way longer than I thought. Good news- I graduated so I can write a lot more than before. I'll upload tomorrow probably. I don't know why the text didn't work right. If anyone knows why it happens, let me know please. I usually check but I left the house pretty much right after I published.**

Ruby started crying as the first song started. She remembered countless days listening to the song "You'll Be Okay" on really bad days. The words spread through Ruby, filling her with contentment. Yang sat next to her sister who smiled at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked up at her sister, "yeah." She sighed before beginning, "It's been really hard. We kept losing the map and getting lost. Then there was a ton of villages, almost all of them completely destroyed. No life. No anything. In one village, we ran into this Tyrian dude who started attacking us. He wanted to take me somewhere, I think to Cinder and then Uncle Qrow got poisoned. There was this Grim that almost killed all of us, we barely made it then some airships came and we ended up here."

She took a deep breath, "and I missed you and Blake and-" she paused and took a shaky breath "-and Weiss."

Yang smiled, "well I'm here now."

 **A/N The song mentioned above is by A Great Big World and I recommend all of their songs**

 **I don't have this planned out past chapter 7 so give me ideas.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you liked :)**


	6. 6

**A/N- I'm using more than two of the Team RWBY girls now! Another reunion will be soon. I promise. This chapter is a bit rambley but I needed to get the story progressing.**

Weiss never really knew what roses smelled like. The white roses that were allowed in her "house" had no smell. She always assumed that Ruby smelled like roses. The young girl did have an overwhelming rose theme. So when Wiess stopped outside of Mistral and found a patch of rose bushes, she expected the intoxicating smell of vanilla. A vanilla that was sweet but not too sweet mixed with hints of Jasmine and brown sugar. She was not expecting a simple flowery smell not unlike Winter's perfume.

Wiess was disappointed. She missed Ruby more than she cared admit. If she ever mentioned the way she felt in front of anyone, her father would- "you don't have to worry about him anymore, not anymore," Wiess told herself. It still hurt to think about her father. That pain would not go away for a long time. "You need to keep going," Wiess thought to herself as she continued down the road to the city center.

 **A/N- Tell me what you thought! If you have ideas, tell me. I hope you enjoyed.** **(this chapter was written with voice to text and in my phone so I appologize for any mistakes)**

:)


	7. 7

**A/N- This would've been uploaded earlier but I couldn't find the paper I drafted this on. I did find it eventually. I have the next few chapters planned out. If I gave you guys my twitter for updates would you follow it? Anyway... Enjoy!**

Ruby smiled at her older sister. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" Yang was confused. People didn't tend to talk to her about her own feelings.

"I told you my thoughts and emotions, now it's your turn to talk about what's bothering you"

Yang took a deep breath. "Well…" she sighed. "It's been hard. I started questioning a lot about myself- whether I would ever get to fight again, what to do next, pretty much everything. It took me awhile to get back on my feet. Dad was being Dad. I guess I just had enough."

Ruby smiled, "Well, you are definitely back on your feet. That's a good thing."

"It is," Yang smiled. "Now what trouble have you been up to?"

Ruby laughed. "We only got here about 3 days ago. We are meeting with the headmaster of Haven later."

Knock knock knock.

"I'll get it," Yang said, jumping from the bed.

She opened the door to find her uncle standing there. She ran at him, hugging him.

"Nice to see ya back on your feet, Firecracker."

Yang smiled up at her uncle."When we get back after this meeting thing, I am gonna beat you in any video game."

"We'll see about that. Speaking about that, we need to leave soon."

"We'll be down in a minute."

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. 8

**A/N- Hey guys! SO I thought I would be able to write on the mission trip but there was some drama with idiots and homophobes and I couldn't deal. Also, I'm technically grounded at the moment because i got an F (failing grade) in a class that almost caused me to have a mental breakdown when I tried to do the work so... yeah. I currently have up to chapter 11 written but I still need to type it out. I don't really have any romantic experience so be warned. I hope I'll be able to type the stuff I have written soon. Also, the story itself is exactly 700 words. I hope you enjoy!**

Weiss had been walking for a long time. She didn't know exactly where she was going. Her current objective was to find her sister, Winter. After that, she would attempt to contact someone from her team, probably Ruby. Countless nights she had spent, worrying about the other 3 girls on her team. She was ready to see them again.

"I hope Blake didn't run," she muttered to herself. Her father had taken her to her "house" without giving her a chance to tell anyone what was going on. She had helped Ruby up the tower and then her father came and took her away.

"Keep walking," she told herself.

The group of 6 walked out of the hotel, on to the vacant street. "So what can we expect from this dude?" Yang asked her Uncle.

"He's like Ozpin but you could bribe him with a chocolate bar."

"Lovely," Yang said sarcastically.

"He's usually pretty nice,"

"That's good," Ruby said from the back of the group. She sighed, missing the way things used to be.

Weiss was heading to the street that would take her to the military base. If she remembered correctly, Haven Academy was right next to the base. It would be nice to see familiar faces again.

As she walked, Weiss started to zone out. All she could concentrate on advancing a few feet at a time. She saw a glimpse of red from the corner of her eye. She quickened her pace. _Could it be?_

Weiss could feel her body shaking and hear the loud beating of her own heart. "Ruby?" she asked aloud, hopefully

Ruby heard a voice call her name. The voice was so sweetly familiar it startled her. She hadn't heard the voice of her partner in months. _It can't be?_

She turned around and saw her . Ruby had fallen for Weiss just before the dance. After Beacon fell, her feelings became… more intense. Right now, her heart was up in the clouds, doing flips.

In an instant, both girls used their semblances to rush at each other. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss. Tears freely fell from both girls eyes.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again," Weiss sobbed.

"I thought the same," Ruby managed to say.

Without either girl thinking, they both leaned in. Their lips met and their hearts beating in sync. Weiss tried to process what was happening. She struggled to put words to how she felt. _I could get used to this._

Weiss slowly pulled away, needing to breathe. Tears were still falling from her eyes. She reached out and grabbed a very suppressed Ruby's hand. She turned around and saw Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang turned around to ask her younger sister a question. She was not expecting to see her little sister making out with Weiss Schnee. _Wait, Weiss?_

The two girls ran at each other and hugged. After they let go, Yang whispered just loud enough for Weiss to hear, "If you break Ruby's heart-"

"I'll have what I deserve coming for me."

"Exactly."

Ruby took Weiss's hand. It felt natural to her.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren ran over and a giant group hug commenced. Everyone was crying. It had been so long since they had seen each other and now, in a matter of hours, there had been not one, but two reunions.

"Okay, you guys," Qrow said, "If we don't leave now we'll be late."

The group hug concluded. Ruby blushingly took Weiss's hand.

"Late for what?" Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear.

"We're meeting with the headmaster of Haven. His name is Lionheart."

"Oh _him_ ," Weiss groaned.

"You've met him?"

"My father… My father likes hosting "Charity Events". One of the ones he held was when the Vytal Festival was held in Atlas and this dude came. When he was with General Ironwood, he agreed with everything the General said. Later on, he agreed with everything my father said. Half of it contradicted what he had agreed with earlier."

"Oh, Ruby said, "let's hope Cinder and Co. haven't made it to him and bribed him."

"Yeah."

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Mikalyn- sadly no, that would've been cool though!**

 **Maddie- I am very lonely, save me. I'm lucky I got the 2 hours it took to type this. 3**


	9. 9

**A/N- Hey everyone. I'm** ** _really_** **sorry that I hadn't published this earlier. I am ungrounded now. I had 2 more chapters written but I'm gonna rewrite like half of it so I might be able to post in a few days. I hope you enjoy :)**

The group of 7 walked into Professor Lionheart's office. The large room had curved walls with bookshelves filled with almost every book in Remnant.

"Hello," the professor smiled, "My name is Professor Lionheart. What are your names?"

Juane stepped forward, "My name is Jaune. This is Ren, Nora, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss," he said pointing to each person in turn.

"Qrow, how much do these kids know?" the professor asked.

"These four," Qrow said, pointing to pointing to Team RNJR, "know most of everything. Yang knows some and Weiss has no clue what's going on right now."

"Not in the slightest," Weiss smiled.

"I'll fill her in later," Ruby said.

"Good idea, Ruby," Qrow said.

"Okay," the professor said, "I am not aware of any movements of anyone related to Cinder. However, my sources have been rather… silent. I would not be surprised if something big happens soon."

"So what should we do now?" Ren asked.

"Lay low a bit. I'll get find a time for you to train in our arena. Other than that, keep your weapons on you but, don't take them out unless it's an absolute emergency. Act like normal citizens," Lionheart said.

"Okay…," Nora frowned, suspiciously.

"Now, where are you staying?"

"A small hotel about 3 blocks away," Jaune said.

"Okay, now I need to talk to Qrow alone for a bit."

The 6 teens sat on the ground outside of the school.

"I'll take Weiss to go get another room and get stuff together," Ruby said.

"Okay, try to get a room near ours," Jaune said, "We'll stay here in case Lionheart wants to ask us any weird questions."

"Okay. Lionheart… I'm suspicious about that dude," Ruby said, picking up Weiss's suitcase and turning to leave. "Come and get us if you need us."

"Okay," Nora said cheerfully, "how about we go and get lunch when you're done."

"I'm in," Weiss smiled, "I haven't eaten in like, a day and a half."

Ruby looked at her partner, "I have a bunch of snacks and stuff in my room, are you fine with that for now and getting lunch later?"

"That's fine with me," Weiss beamed.

"Ok, let's go, the hotel is only 3 or so blocks away."

Nora sat down on the ground in front of Yang Jaune and Ren. "Okay, let's see. Juane, you owe me 16 lien, Ren, you owe me 5."

"What is this for, again?" Jaune asked.

"Betting on when Weiss and Ruby would get together, of course."

"Are you sure about that? They haven't told us yet," Ren said calmly.

"Come on. They've been holding hands all day, Ruby's always blushing and let's not forget that they were making out in the street!"

"That is true," Yang said, still trying to figure out how she never caught on to Ruby and Weiss's feelings for each other.

"Now where's Blake?" Yang whispered.

"Where's Blake?" Weiss asked Ruby. The two girls were walking to their hotel and Weiss certainly didn't know much about what had happened.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know exactly what happened. From what I do know, she left. She made sure Yang was okay and left."

Weiss sighed.

"I thought for once, she wouldn't. Maybe this time. This one time," tears were forming in Weiss's eyes.

Ruby got quiet. "I know for sure Yang likes her. She told me at the dance."

"Blake told me the same thing," Weiss said in a similarly quiet voice.

"Wow."

By this time, they were in the new hotel room. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my stuff from my room."

"Okay."

Ruby came back with a giant bag of snacks. She gave the bag to Weiss who ate an entire bag of goldgrimm.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Pyrrha?"

Ruby buried her head in between her legs. "It was my fault." She lifted her head up. "I made it to the top of the tower and- and I was too shocked to do anything." Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks. "Cinder shot her with her arrows and- and I did something, I'm not entirely sure what. The nevermore froze but I was too late."

"It's not your fault, Ruby." Silent tears rolled down Weiss's checks, "Come here."

Ruby put her head in Weiss's lap. Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we in a relationship or something? We were kinda kissing earlier."

"Oh," Weiss blushed, "do you want to be in a relationship?"

Ruby debated the consequences of her words. "Yes," she decided.

Weiss kissed Ruby on the head, "Okay."

 **A/N- goldgrimm is a referance to to goldfish if you didn't catch it (I was hungry). I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
